Pineapple Resort
by EMCLSBJ3
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi go to an erotic resort where she is to be submissive.


Chapter 1

"You never told me this was that kind of resort," Haruhi said.

"I'm pretty sure that I mentioned it before," Kyoya lied. Not a great way to start their vacation, lying, but he knew his shy wife would never had agreed to the idea without trickery. Despite loving her totally, Kyoya knew their relationship could only succeed if she shed her school prudishness, and the best way to start that would involve getting her to shed a few clothes and start exploring.

"Yeah right, Mr. Research," Haruhi exclaimed, reading further into the guest pamphlet. "Did you see what those people were doing in the pictures? I hope they offer a good alternative. If not, deal or no deal, we are going home."

With that, she dropped the brochure on the bed and, fuming slightly, ran past Kyoya, locking herself in the bathroom. He was about to follow, knock on the door, and talk nicely to her, but as he raised his fist to the wood, he reminded himself as to why he brought her here in the first place. Haruhi needed to lighten up and relax, focus on something else besides studying for once. They were married adults and yet she knew about as much as a bag of rocks when it came to sexuality.

He was still standing there, arm raised, when Haruhi spoke up a moment later, still furious. "You're kidding right? This wasn't part of the deal," she shouted from behind the door.

"It wasn't?" Kyoya asked. He leaned his head against the door and awaited her response.

"No, it wasn't. You said I just had to come on this vacation and that was it," Haruhi huffed.

"Haruhi, those weren't the terms and you know it," Kyoya said. "You agreed that if I paid off your father's debts to those loan sharks and let you plan our entire wedding and honeymoon, you'd come with me on my own trip and do whatever I wanted," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd bring me to a place like this!" Haruhi said, expressing her reluctance to follow through on the deal. "A man like you would never come to a place like this!"

"And what kind of place do you think this is?" Kyoya wondered.

"It's an erotic resort!" Haruhi said, opening the door and screaming in his face.

Kyoya smiled and pulled Haruhi out of the bathroom before she could lock him out again. He brought her back over to the bed and sat her down.

"It is. I kept up my side of the bargain and now you have to keep up yours. Besides, it's not as if we are the only couple who is doing stuff like this. There are tons of couples here who are doing the exact same things as us," he told her, kissing her softly of the forehead. "Don't forget that I did whatever you wanted during our honeymoon."

"I know but that was different!"

"How was it any different?" Kyoya questioned.

"The place that I booked wasn't anything like this place. I mean there were no girls walking around naked or dressed like that in my resort," Haruhi said. "Why would any woman do such a thing? Why would they walk around naked or dressed like that in front of all those men? And why on earth are only woman doing such things?"

Kyoya laughed. "This place is specially designed for men to blow off some steam and release a bit of their stress. They've been working a lot and just want to be comfortable. What better way is there to relax than watching one's partner walk around nude or dressing them up in some skimpy outfit?"

"Still, there are all these other men watching!" Haruhi pointed out.

"That's the point, Haruhi," Kyoya said. "A husband wants to show off his beautiful wife and make the other men jealous. A man is proud and happy when other men want things that he has. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you'll do exactly what I say and just enjoy yourself this weekend."

Haruhi sighed and nodded. She didn't want to, but she wasn't a person who went back on her word. "Fine, but I want to know exactly what goes on at this resort before we start doing anything," she pressed, earning an 'alright' from Kyoya.

He quickly got off the bed and fetched his laptop from his bag. Opening it up, he made his way back over to Haruhi and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I'll bring you to the resort's website," he told her. Kyoya typed in its name into the search bar and quickly selected it. The resort's homepage instantly loaded and popped onto the screen. It was filled with pictures and descriptions of all the things that the vacation spot had to offer.

_Couples are encouraged to watch, be watched and get to know each other in exotic surroundings. This erotic vacation is strictly for those looking to explore their naughty side in a safe and private setting away from the crowds and without their nosy friends cheering them on. The secretive and luxurious setting will leave you feeling more like a married couple than college kids on spring break._

Haruhi skimmed over the descriptions, reading them as carefully as she could so that she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

_Pineapple Resorts ensures that all your husband's dreams are realized. With costumes, machines, and practically every toy on the market, your husband will be in heaven as he pleasures you as well._

Haruhi snatched the computer off of Kyoya's lap and flipped to the 'for him' page. She read all the details and specifics that were offered, realizing that this was in fact a resort where the women were _submissive._

**That was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review with your thoughts! If you want, you can also give me some suggestions of what you want Kyoya and Haruhi to do.**


End file.
